Black Mage Evilwizardington
Character Synopsis Black Mage Evilwizardington, also known as Black Mage or simply BM, is a powerful wizard from 8-Bit Theater and one of the Light Warriors. Of all the Light Warriors, Black Mage is easily the most evil, as his ordeal could think of no more evil a form to take than his own. Black Mage wishes to destroy everything in existence, starting with the other Light Warriors, except for White Mage, who he has a crush on. However, he is horribly inept and foolish and has made little (if any) progress towards such a lofty goal. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''1-B Verse: 8-Bit Theater Name: Black Mage Evilwizardington Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior of Light, Black Mage | Chaotic Evil Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation/Space Manipulation (Can fold space upon itself to teleport) Lightning Manipulation (Bolt allows Black Mage to summon waves of Thunder), Fire manipulation (Fire Spells grant Black Mage the ability to summon and create fire for attacks), Time Manipulation (Can freeze time to a standstill and even damage the concept of Space), Conceptual Manipulation (Can effect Time on an abstract level and damage the concept of Space), Biological Manipulation (Can alter the bio mass of his hand to change it to that of an goblin, Can alter his appearance via manipulating biological mass), Resurrection (Arise allows Black Mage to resurrect himself and others for an infinite amount of times), Healing (Cure can heal his companions and even cure them of disease or poisons), Energy Manipulation (Hadoken gains the energy and power of all love within the universe and could accidentally destroy it if used wrong), 4th Wall Awareness, Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that play out false events of a current situation), Explosion Manipulation (Capable of creating an explosion that can destroy castles), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter gravity, making himself as light as a feather or as heavy as a Rock), Hypotism, ETC. | All previous abilities plus Abstract Existence (Become the embodiment of Evil and Destruction. An aspect of Chaos), Conceptual Manipulation (Gained control over the four elements on a abstract level), Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, has all the powers of Sarda The Sage Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Comparable to Red Mage Statscowski, who's Ice-9 spell is capable of freezing other the entire universe, including the concept of Time. Alongside the other Light Warriors, fought an Eldritch Horror, who are described to be beyond both Time and Space) | '''Hyperverse Level '(Became the embodiment of Evil and Destruction, thus should have the ability to shape The Multiversal Totality given his power surpasses the Chaotic Nexus.Even Sarda The Sage admitted that Black Mage would outright kill him hadn't Sarda himself become one with Chaos . Should at least be comparable to Datasphere Red Mage, who exists in and has the power of 619 Higher Dimensions) '''Speed: ' Immeasurable '(Can interact with beings who are beyond Space and Time) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sarda The Sage, who claims to exist in six directions of Time at once) Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Universe Level+ (Can freeze over The Universe and Time on a conceptual level) | Hyperverse Level '(His attacks are capable of harming that of Sarda The Sage. Has the ability to reshape all of reality, which contains countless dimensions) 'Durability: Universal+ '| '''Hyperversal ' '''Stamina: Unknown, likely Nigh-Limitless Range: Universal+ (Can effect time on a conceptual level, across The Universe) | Hyperversal Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses: None Versions: Black Mage '''| '''Embodiment of Evil & Destruction Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hadoken: '''A beam of pure destructive energy, which looks more like a ''Shinkuu Hadoken, a variant of the Hadoken, and Kamehameha wave from the Dragon Ball series. Black Mage acquired it by sacrificing orphaned children to the gods of evil, and the Hadoken is powered by love, in the same way that a car is powered by gasoline. Using the Hadoken siphons love from the world, resulting in an increase in the world divorce rate every time Black Mage uses it. The one disadvantage of the spell is that it is so powerful, Black Mage can only cast it once a day. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:8-Bit Theater Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Comic Relief Category:Leaders Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Time Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionist Category:Hyponists Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Conceptual Control Category:Abstract Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Existence Erasers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1